Tourniquet
by djvize2k
Summary: HJ HR for my friend! Even tho I'm DBN. ;)
1. Prologue

Archivers: Go ahead and use it-Just drop me a line letting me know where it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jonny Quest or Evanescence, but I wish I did. JQ and company are owned by Hanna-Barbara, and the song Tourniquet is owned by Evanescence. I only own the plot, and the characters of Vize and Synikal.

Tourniquet

djvize2k

Prologue

I tried to kill the pain But only brought more...

Jessie stared bleakly out the bay window. The small girl was huddled in a bench that was built into the frame of the window, and she had a blanket wrapped around the lower half of her body. Her right arm was draped across her torso, loosely holding a book in her hand. It was an overcast day...The clouds were threatening to release their burden of rain that they carried. The cold damp air of autumn seemed to weigh everything down, and the leaves of the trees had shed their festive colors of the season for a dull brown-The same shade as the grass.

The young woman sighed softly...Everything was dying, just like she felt she was.

It was strange how life could be sometimes. Everybody thought she was so lucky-She was beautiful, talented, smart...

But if all these things were true, then how come Jessie didn't feel that way? She didn't really feel beautiful-Didn't see the looks that men gave her as she passed them by, or the jealousy that other women harbored for her receiving such attention. All she saw when she looked in the mirror was a gawky tomboy staring back at her. She didn't notice the exotic features that were the result of her Colombian-Irish heritage, or the mystical appearance that was granted by her fiery hair and emerald eyes. Didn't see how years of physical training and conditioning had given her a sleek, toned figure.

All this without even mentioning a few assets that her mother had endowed her with; besides her intelligence.

No-All that Jessie saw was a girl that was turning eighteen the next day and hadn't even been asked on a date. Nevermind that any potential boyfriend material either had a well-founded fear of her father, or thought that she was simply un-obtainable. And the ones that weren't frightened off by her father were intimidated by her...She was extremely intelligent, and seemed to excel at everything that she attempted. They didn't know that she had a fear of failure that drove her to succeed, or that she was afraid to reveal any emotions or qualities that could be seen as a weakness.

She had been extremely depressed recently, and had been doing everything in her power not to let it show...After all, that would be a weakness. And her father frowned at anything that was weak, so, she tried even harder to act normal around him.

It was taking its toll on her.

Three days without sleep and very little to eat had left her exhausted; but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to hold down food and her thoughts kept her up at night. On this particular day, she had finally given up on sleep; instead she had gone downstairs to read at about three in the morning. But her weary body had betrayed her and she found herself unable to concentrate, leading Jessie to her current state of spacing out and gazing out the window.

This was how her father found her when he came downstairs at 7:30. 


	2. I I

Chapter I-I

I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal...

"Jessie?"

The girl jumped slightly and snapped out of her trance at the mention of her name. It was only after turning around to face the source of the voice that she realized it belonged to her father.

She forced a smile onto her face, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"What is it dad?"

Race studied his daughter carefully-He had noticed over the past couple of weeks that she seemed a little off, but he was wary to actually acknowledge that anything was wrong. By now, he would have to be blind not to notice. Her skin was sallow; her hair, dull. Dark circles under her eyes belied her exhaustion. Perhaps most disturbing of all, however-was her weight. Jessie had always been rather slender, but in the past week, her weight had dropped significantly...She appeared almost skeletal.

Jessie arched an eyebrow at him and her expression turned to that of concern.

"What?"

Race gestured for her to move over, and she did so obligingly. He sat down and Jessie lay her head on his shoulder. Her father began to speak.

"Jessica, I've noticed that you've been acting strange lately...Is something the matter?"

There was a pause, then again that smile.

"No...Everything's fine, dad."

He didn't believe her, but questioning the honesty of her answer would more than likely insult her. The best course of action was to just let it drop.

"All right, Ponchita. You know where to go if you ever need to talk."

She looked down at her lap and spoke quietly.

"Thanks, Dad."

He stood up.

"Well-I've got to go to town and pick up a few things. Everybody else is asleep. Well, besides Doctor Quest, of course...He's in the lab. Why don't you go out and see if he needs help with anything?"

"I will in a little bit; I don't feel much like doing anything at the moment."

Race began to walk out of the room, then paused briefly at the doorway.

"Actually, why don't you try and get some sleep? You look like you could use some."

"OK, I'll try. I'll see you later, Dad-Love you!"

"I love you too, Jessie."

He left the room, and Jessie reassumed the position she'd been in prior to their conversation in yet another futile attempt to get some reading done. 


	3. I II

Chapter I-II

A few hours later, Hadji came out of his room, finally finished with his morning routine of deep meditation and Yoga. He HAD been going into the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast, but something told him that he needed to go to the lighthouse-And FAST.

No good could come of that premonition.

The Indian man broke into a run towards his destination, not bothering to close the front door behind him. He sprinted across the large lawn, slipping a little on the leaves that were scattered about the ground. At one point he actually started to fall, but managed to catch himself before hitting the ground. He didn't hesitate, and kept running.

Finally there, he flung the door open and dashed up the stairs.

He was nearing the top of the stairwell, and his breath was now raw in his throat. Almost there...

Hadji stopped.

Ahead of him, Jessie was pulling herself up the stairs, relying heavily on the banister.

Something wasn't right here...

Suddenly, she stopped shakily.

"Jessie, is something the-"

Hadji yelled as Jessie collapsed. Her limp form began to fall.

He ran forward and caught her before she could slide down the stairs. Carrying her up to the landing, Hadji began to pound on the door, shouting.

"Doctor Quest! Come quick! Doctor Quest!"

The sound of breaking glass was heard, then the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. The door swung open, and Doctor Quest appeared, a look of concern etched across his face.

"Hadji, what's-"

He was cut short as his son shoved past him and into the lab, heading in the direction of one of the chairs they used for Questworld. Hadji lay Jessie down in one of them, then turned to face his father who was currently pulling out the first aid kit.

"Hadji, what happened?"

As the older man stationed himself above Jessie to administer some tests, Hadji explained the events that had transpired. Doctor Quest pricked one of Jessie's fingers, and put a drop of blood on a strip, which he then entered into a small machine. His face paled.

"Her blood sugar's only 37-Grab that syringe...It has Glucophage in it!"

Hadji nodded grimly and gave him what had been requested. Doctor Quest inserted the needle into Jessie's arm and injected her with the solution.

"Now, we wait..." 


	4. I III

Chapter I-III

When everything had settled down a little, Doctor Quest called Race's cell phone and explained the situation to him. Jessie's father was immediately on his way back to the compound. After terminating the phone call, Doctor Quest walked briskly to the intercom and paged Jonny...Who still happened to be asleep. Due to being groggy, Jonny didn't quite comprehend what was going on, but informed his father that he would join them in the lighthouse after he got dressed.

The entire time, Hadji didn't leave Jessie's side.

Jonny entered the lighthouse about fifteen minutes later and again the situation was explained to him. He joined his brother at Jessie's side and the two began to speak in hushed voices. It would be another half hour before Race arrived.

After a few minutes, Jonny turned to face his father.

"What's wrong with her, Dad? I mean-What caused her sugar to get so low?"

Before he would answer, Doctor Quest finished cleaning up the broken glass and chemicals from the beaker he had dropped earlier.

"I'm not quite sure, Son. But, have you noticed that she's been acting strangely as of late?"

Jonny shrugged.

"Yeah, but I just figured that it was hormones or something."

Hadji made a small tittering sound and spoke softly.

"I do not believe that she has been eating properly as of late. She simply picks at her food throughout supper, and she does not join us during any other meal."

Jonny blinked in surprise...He hadn't noticed.

"So that's what's causing her low blood sugar?"

"Yes," Doctor Quest said, "That's the only reason I can think of for her fainting like this. Have either of you boys noticed anything else strange about her lately?"

Once again, Hadji answered.

"She has been acting quite withdrawn these past couple of weeks. Jessie is not acting like herself...Even her walk has been different..."

He trailed off and turned back to Jessie and spoke in a near whisper.

"I should have made an effort to determine what it is that is bothering her."

Doctor Quest and Jonny went silent, but the silence was soon broken by the sound of hurried footsteps coming up the stairs, then the door slamming open. Race entered, worry etched into his features.

"How is she Benton?"

Before the older man could answer, Race stalked across the room to his daughter's prone form. Doctor Quest joined him and again pricked Jessie's finger.

"We'll have to see...Hopefully the Glucophage was enough to raise her blood sugar to safe levels." He waited for the glucose monitor to signal that the reading was done, then read it aloud. "75...We're nearly back to normal..."

The tension in the room dissapated at the information.

Again, Doctor Quest spoke up.

"We're just going to have to wait until Jessie regains consciousness before we find out what's been bothering her."

The others nodded, then went about the laboratory listlessly; Doctor Quest putting away his supplies, Race pacing, and Jonny playing a gameboy. Hadji, however, remained at Jessie's side. It was not very long before she woke up, causing all of the men to gather around her, concerned.

Crowding a disoriented person like that was not very wise.

Jessie cried out and tried to get up out of the chair. Race put a placating hand on her shoulder and murmured to her.

"Shh...Ponchita...It's going to be okay..."

She relaxed a bit, then attempted to get back her bearings. Her voice was slightly slurred as she spoke.

"What...What happened?"

Hadji decided to answer.

"You collasped at the top of the stairwell, my friend...You have not been eating enough lately to remain heatlhy."

Jessie's face paled a bit more.

"Then...I fell down the stairs!"

Race shook his head.

"Luckily for you, Hadji was there to catch you. Thank God..."

"You gonna be okay, Jess?" Jonny inquired.

Jessie nodded slowly. "I...Think so...I'm going back to my room and lay down awhile..."

She started to stand, shakily. Hadji again caught her.

"Here Jessie, allow me to help you."

A slight blush crept across her cheeks when she realized exactly how close his face was to hers.

"Th-thank you," she stammered.

"It is not a problem."

Hadji led her toward the door, but paused when they reached it.

"Would it be all right if I were to carry you?"

Jessie nodded, in a daze as Hadji picked her up gently and began to escort her down the stairs.

"Jessie! Be sure to get something to eat!" Race called out before they got out of earshot.

He turned to face Doctor Quest, a look of confusion on his face. The other men's expressions mirrored his own. Jonny voiced what all of them were thinking.

"Is it just me, or was Hadji acting a bit weird just now?" 


	5. I IV

Chapter I-IV

Hadji paused at the door to Jessie's room, hesitant to enter.

It was a few hours after he had helped his friend lay down and actually sleep for a change. He didn't wish to wake her up; however, he was deeply concerned about Jessie's well-being. She needed to eat something.

He shifted the tray that held the orange juice and turkey sandwich from his left to his right arm and knocked on the door lightly...His knocking was answered by a low moan. Hadji opened the door a crack and peered inside. Satisfied that it was safe to enter, he pushed the door open and padded softly to Jessie's bedside, then sat on the edge of the bed.

After a gentle shaking of her shoulder, Jessie's eyes fluttered open. She at first appeared confused, but realization of why Hadji was in her room quickly dawned on her. She propped herself up on her elbows and rubbed at her face before sitting up fully.

"Hey Hadji."

He merely nodded solemnly at her greeting and held out the orange juice and sandwich. Jessie gratefully took the orange juice, but shook her head at the offering of food. Hadji's brow furrowed in consternation.

"My friend, I beseech you to eat something."

Jessie's voice was soft and low in response.

"I'm not hungry."

The girl then heard something that she highly doubted anybody had ever heard before...

Hadji sighed in exasperation.

A raised eyebrow.

"What?"

He shook his head and said in a gentle but firm voice-

"I do not care whether or not you have hunger. You must eat something."

Jessie rolled her eyes and took the sandwich.

"Fine."

She began to eat the sandwich slowly, and the two talked for awhile. It was not too long, however, before the conversation turned to the events that had transpired earlier.

"Hadji?"

"Yes Jessie?"

She set what remained of the sandwich and juice on her nightstand.

"How did you get to the lighthouse when you did?"

Hadji looked down at his hands uncomfortably.

"I just...I had a feeling..."

His hands were grasped by small light hands. Hadji raised his warm brown eyes to Jessie's piercing green eyes. Jessie smiled genuinely for the first time in weeks.

"Thanks Hadji."

He smiled back.

"It was nothing."

There was an awkward silence as the two continued to look into each other's eyes and their smiles slowly faded. Suddenly, Hadji cleared his throat and stood up jerkily.

"I-I must go now...I have not yet been in meditation today and...I will see you later, my friend."

The young man quickly stumbled out of her room, leaving Jessie staring bewilderedly at the spot where he had just been. 


	6. II I

CHAPTER II-I

I'm dying.  
Praying.  
Bleeding.  
And screaming...

'Inhale..."

Emotions swirled within, threatening to overtake him. He was a vessel, filled beyond the brim and then dropped to the floor in a shattering of confusion, anxiety, and many other feelings that he could not quite comprehend.

'...and...'

Not that he wanted to.

'...Exhale...'

It wasn't so much that he didn't want to know what he was feeling, but more that he was afraid to discover what was locked inside of him. He had trained himself not to reveal such emotions. To appear tranquil at all times.

'Feel the tension drain from your body...'

Why had he lied to Jessie earlier? She knew damn well that he was always the first one up in the house. Knew that he would have already meditated. That he had looked her straight in the eyes while he did so to boot.

'All of your muscles are relaxing...'

She was like his sister, he was not supposed to harbor such feelings for her. She was not supposed to have such hold on him, such effect.

'As you breathe in, positive energy will flow into you...'

But there was no denying that she did.

'Inhale...'

No denying that he could go for years without seeing her, but would still be able to recall her features in detail without a moments notice.

'...1...'

The way her hair fell across her face as she lay sleeping...

'...2...'

How her face was so tranquil as she was at peace for the first time in so long...

'...3...'

All of her features completely relaxed...

'...and...'

Such beauty.

'...Exhale...'

Indeed, far too much beauty for this world.

'You are at peace.'

A bitersweet smile played across Hadji's face-When the time was right, he would be with her.

But no sooner. 


	7. II II

CHAPTER II-II

It was nearing twilight when a soft knock on the door aroused Hadji from his meditation. The young man did not need to open his eyes to see who it was, for he could already sense it. Without shifting position, he spoke.

"You may enter, Jessie."

He heard the door sigh softly as it was opened, as if even it knew what turmoil Jessie's presence would cause within its master. He sensed her walking slowly towards him, as if unsure of her welcome. Jessie stopped when she was directly in front of him and lowered herself so that she was also in the lotus position.

Hadji was slightly surprised by this gesture and stiffened a little. He relaxed quite a bit when he noticed that Jessie was as nervous as he was, if not more so. For some reason that remained unbeknownst to him, he found this soothing. At least he wasn't a fool for his emotions...

"Have you ever thought that maybe I feel the same way?"

Hadji's eyes snapped open in shock.

"Jessie, what-"

The girl took her hands and laid them lightly in his hands, which were laying palms-up in his lap. He shuddered involuntarily as a barrage of different emotions overtook him. Tentatively, he met her gaze and could see that Jessie was just as lost with her feelings as he was with his.

"Please, Hadji...What happened earlier...Tell me I'm not wrong..."

He inhaled shakily.

"We have both been encountering many new emotions as of late. Today was simply what you may call the grounding wire, bringing these emotions into focus. Perhaps we should ponder over what has transpired..."

A flicker of pain across her face.

"Dammit Hadji! Why can't you just give a straight answer for once? With you, it's never simple...It's always 'give me some time, I desire to think more about such and such'. For once in your life would you just quit contemplating the meaning behind something and just go with it!"

That cursed tranquil expression never left his face. Jessie was beginning to despise it.

"I do not believe that you have been at peace lately. I also do not believe that now is a good time for you to be making any major decisions...Especially one such as this. Before I will say anything at all, I would appreciate it if you would at least join me in meditation. At the very least, it may help you to feel better."

Jessie sighed in resignation.

"OK..."

The two remained in the position that they were in currently and closed their eyes. Hadji began his deep breathing, and Jessie soon followed suit. For a while, mind, body and spirit were as one, their breathing slow and rythmic. They were overcome with a sense of peace, allowing their minds to go completely blank and just reveling in each others presence.

Hadji's concentration was broken, however, when he felt Jessie shift forward.

He opened his eyes just as she pressed her lips to his.

This time, there was no contemplation upon what was happening...

He pulled Jessie closer to him and closed his eyes again, this time reveling in the flood of emotions that swept over him. 


	8. II III

CHAPTER II-III

After what seemed like an eternity, the two gently pulled away from each other. It had just all seemed so right somehow...Like everything had fallen into place. Hadji shook his head.

"I...I am sorry...But we cannot do this at this time."

A range of emotions flickered across Jessie's face, but were quickly replaced with a mask of quiet serenity. They had been seeing this expression on her face quite a bit recently and it was making Hadji very concerned.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes pleadingly.

"Jessie...Please...I wish to pursue this...But..."

Jessie shook her head and stood up hastily.

"It's OK, you don't have to make anything up to prevent hurting me."

"But Jessie-"

She stalked across the room, anger and betrayal begining to etch into her features.

"I do not believe that you understand my intentions!"

The young woman refused to look at him, allowing her hair to cascade against her features, effectively preventing a good view of her face. She opened the door and left the room hastily. She slammed the door behind her, causing the room to shakes slightly.

Hadji sighed and put his head in his hands.

He had wanted to persue things, he really had. But it just wasn't the time to do so. Not with how Jessie had been feeling lately. In her current state, she was very impressionable...

Her feelings were due to the events from this morning. That was all. He had been there for her when nobody else had even noticed that anything else was wrong. She was confused.

That's all there was to it.

And Hadji Singh was not the type to persue a relationship that was based on such a thing. 


	9. II IV

CHAPTER II-IV

Race whipped around at the sound of footsteps rapidly descending the staircase. He was just in time to see his daughter bolt past him and snatch her coat off the hook by the door. He walked over by her and put his hands on his hips in an attempt to establish his authority.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

Jessie kept her back to him as she put her coat on hastily.

"Out."

Her father frowned.

"Don't speak to me in that tone, Jessica. I expect you to answer me when I ask you a question."

Slowly, she turned to face him and Race could see that she was crying. His forehead creased in worry and he tentatively put a hand out in an attempt to console her. She jerked away from his touch and again turned away.

"I don't feel like dealing with anybody right now, just leave me alone."

"Ponchita-"

Jessie turned to her father again, eyes begging for him not to ask her about what had caused her pain.

"Just be sure to get back before it's too late."

She nodded and opened the door.

Race stopped her again.

"This is especially important because your mother will get here tonight."

A slight smile graced her lips. Nobody really had even the slightest idea of how badly she needed her mother right now. She stepped outside into the brisk air and stretched a little.

Then she ran like hell. 


End file.
